Unknown secrets surfaces
by Alcatrahzx
Summary: Rapheal regrets, Don's tears, Leo's failures and Splinters broken promise. It all started when Mikey had gone missing without a trace. Untill his forgotten t-Phone rang.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Cole

*Please keep in mind.*

That english is not my first langues so there are going to be a few spell errors and i proberly cannot explain every single detail in english. I hope my fantasy and passion wil make up for it.

It was just a normal day. A plain day patroling around town. Everyone was relax, even Leonardo. Don was walking around chatting with Leo about something only they would find intresting. Raph was another case. His eyes scanned the alley's over for some action. But he felt a quiet vibe going over the group, it was like.. Before something would happen. But it was just a feeling so he shugged it off.

Michelangelo had wandered a little of. He had enjoyed the vieuws and light around the rooftops. He had not notice he may had wondered off to much, what Leo would totally lecture him on.

Something catch his eyes, down the alley. He ducked quickly, to then peek over the edge curieusly. He gasped lightly at what he saw. A mutant just standing there. On further inspection Mikey gasped louder. The green mutants was smoking.

Curieus strikes Mikey as he leaned a little up and cleared his throat. The head of the mutant jerked up to stare at Mikey's baby blue eyes. For a moment the two mutants just stared. Until...

"H-hey kid." Said the mutants a little unsure. His voice was low yet smooth. Mikey scanned him over. This mutants was a lizard hybrid like Mikey himself.

"Hi." Mikey replied a little shy. "I'm Mikey." He smiled.

The lizard smiled back friendly, and shifted away from the wall he had leaned against. "I'm Cole. What you up to?" He asked, his eyes now focussed on Mikey.

"I was looking around town, and i wandered off a little. How about you?" Mikey asked curieus. He had fully stood up and now leaned on the egde.

"I was just smoking, before i go back down. Can't stay here too long right?" Cole replied as he trew his sigaret butt away.

"Going down? Do you have a lair?" Mikey asked curieusly. His eyes shine bright.

"It's not a lair, but it's like a place for mutants. Like a mini meeting point." Cole explained, with a small laugh.

"Wow. So there are other there?" He asked.

"Yeah." Cole replied. He though about something for a moment before speaking again. "Wanna take a look?"

Mikey just sat there, thinking what to do. He felt like dying to know what this 'Meeting Point' was all about, but Leo and Raph - screw that, all three his brothers would smack him.

''I see you're doubting, it's no wonder. You are always welcome Mikey.'' Said Cole friendly. ''I need to get going now.''

''ah, yeah.'' Mikey replied a little defeated.

''hey! i see you around maybe, i Always smoke here so.. maybe we cross path's again right?'' Cole said with a smile.

Mikey's eyes sparkled with excitement. ''yes! i see you around! Bye Cole.''

Cole waved at him before disapeared in the shadows of the alley, and then he was gone. Mikey watched the place Cole stood for a moment. For some reason he could not forget those violet eyes. Those eyes gave him a cold shiver but not in the good way.

* * *

This was the first Chapter! i needed some time to think the storyline though, sorry peeps! But it's real this time. Get ready Raph x Mikey shippers!

Oh, revieuws are welcome! xx


	2. Chapter 2: The plan

*Please keep in mind.*

* That english is not my first langues so there are going to be a few spell errors.

* My chapters are never going to be very long, that way i can keep it going and don't get bored.

* PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE revieuwssss~~~~!

* * *

Mikey snorted. His mind was clouded, he never felt flustered like this before. Never by anyone else that...

Yes, everyone else that Raphael. His own brother. Mikey had despiced himself for having those feelings and hide them deep inside him till this day. But sometimes they would surface for just a moment.

"Anoying..." Mikey mumbled to himself, his eyes focused on the ceilling. Yes, these feeling where anoying. They should't not exist. It's incest. He shut his eyes tightly. A single though strike him.

He sat up slowly. His hand moved over his mouth as he gasped slightly. Maybe...

Maybe Cole could be Mikey's cure to these rotten feeling he had. That stern violet pair of eyes that left a haunting feeling over him. He shivered at the though of those eyes again.

He felt relieved yet his chest felt hurting. These feeling.. Are bad right? I can't take it. I need to see Cole again soon. He will cure me.

Another though comes to his mind. A grin crawled into his lips. The only way to forget about those feelings are to fall in love and be rejected...

To be in love and rejected. Maybe, the chance that rejection will overrule these rotted dirty feeling mikey had. It will hurt but it's better then now.

"Rejection..." Mikey mumbled. The words sounded so cold to him. His eyes casted down to his lap. Will he reject me..? "Cole..." He said thinking.

"Who's Cole?" A rough voice asked. Mikey jerked his head up to see Raphael. Mikey remained silence as he stared at Raphael. He stepped closer, leaning over the coach as he looked straigh at Mikey.

"Well...?" Raphael said, his voice sounded deeper than usual.

Mikey swallowed thickly. His chest hurted. I will lose those feeling of love for Raphael in place of the feeling of rejection, huh?

Mikey turned to look at his lap. "Cole is..." He mumbled unsure. Raphael eyes burned with curieusty.

Mikey shut his mouth tight, and smiled at Raphael. If he was going to be miserable he might at well enjoy those moment right now. These rotten feeling that will be crushed by rejection can now flow freely for a moment untill he will see Cole again.

"Cole is someone who's a secret." He whispered softly, just able for Raphael to hear. He might as well enjoy teasing Raphael, after all he's his big brother.

"Mikey, you bette-"  
"Now now Raphael!" Mikey interrupted him. Raphael went silence at the mention of his full name. Someting was wrong.

"It's not nice to pry in your little brother's private life, right?" Mikey stated. He had a smile, but it just seemed weird to Raphael.

"Mikey, what's wrong with you?" He asked, his voice sounding rougher then intended. No, he did't wanted to say it so harsh. "I mean.. Uhh.."

Mikey just watched his big brother struggle over his words. He felt relieved right now. Raphael was worried about him right now. Mikey felt so relieved, yet his chest kept hurting so much that he wanted to cry.

"Raphael. I... " mikey pauzed to take a breath. "I will be fine. There's just something that i have to sort out."

"And what's that?" Raphael asked, not missing a heartbeat. Mikey watched him for a moment, thinking how to answer.

"That's..." Mikey said, unsure how to answer. "It's something you cannot help me with. " he stated, mikey looked up at Raphael. "Please, give it a rest now okay?"

Raphael looked angry. He growled as he turned and left for the tunnel. Mikey exhaled relieved. "That was heavy..." He  
Mumbled, closing his eyes.

"Why won't you tell him, Mikey?" Donnie said from his labdoor. "And what's this 'something' you need to do?" He asked. His eyes looked serieus yet worried. Don always had a special way of reading Mikey, and the other way around.

"What are you talking about, don?" Mikey asked, shifting away from him on the couch.

* * *

So this is the first part of the plot, but it's going to change soon guys hold on!


	3. Chapter 3: confession

*Please keep in mind.*

* That english is not my first langues so there are going to be a few spell errors.

* My chapters are never going to be very long, that way i can keep it going and don't get bored.

* PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE revieuwssss~~~~!

* * *

Chapter 3

*Guys i know my english sucks. But deal with it. It's about the feelings and plot. I'm sorry but i'm not taking a beta etc.

*don't command how gross you think my fanfic is. Because i did not whrite it for you, i did it for myself and all the Mikey shippers. (I love you shippers!)

*my chapters may be short, but that's what keeps me going. I get really bored fast when i need to write. I'm sorry, but i try to update more. I promise!

*PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY GUYS!

"Mikey." Don huffed as he made his way to his younger brother. "Don't you think i've noticed?"

"Noticed what? I'm kinda in the middle of something here." Mikey replied, not meeting Don's gaze as he slightly turned more away from him.

"In de middle of something? Thinking about your crush?" Donnie said with a grin. "Just talk to me here."

"There's nothing to talk about. Can't i have some privacy? I'm thinking here." Mikey complaines, glancing at his brother over his shoulder.

"Well yeah, but just tell me this." Don replied. He swiftly jumped over the couch, and then site down next to Mikey. He had a sneaky grin. "Who's this Cole person you speak about?"

Mikey instandly flustered. Don grin's grew. "You're blushing!"

Mikey jumped up to walk away only to be pulled back into the couch by Don. "Mikey! Mikey! Sorry, Just listen to me for a moment?"

He groaned as he looked at don anoyed. "What?" He asked sharp.

"I'm sorry to tease you. But you never tell me anything anymore. I miss that. Please include me more." Donnie spoke calm and sincerieusly.

Mikey watched him for a moment, before smilling. "Well.. You're right. I maybe have a crush on s-someone named... Cole." He admitted softly.

Donnie gasped slightly. "Is Cole human or...?"

"He's a mutants, like us. Don't worry." Mikey grinned. "He's a lizard i believe."

"That's good news." Donnie replied relieved, leaning into the couch. "So... When are you meeting this Cole?"

"I don't really know. He said we meet again sometime. But..." Mikey replied a little defeated. "I don't have any way to contact him."

"That's tough." Donnie replied, he placed his hand on his head and starting thinking.

It was a comstable silents for a moment, untill Raphael stomped back in. He stopped right in front of Mikey.

"Ehh, raph?" Mikey asked unsure.

"You're going to tell me who's this Cole right now, Michelangelo!" He declared stern.

Mikey looked at Don, who cleared his throat to get his big brothers attention.

"I ain't got time for ya right now, Don." Raph spoke, giving him a glance before looking back at Mikey. "Tell me!"

"Well then you make time." Don spoke up stern, stepping for Mikey with a calm face. "If you're worried, don't. I made sure this Cole person is not dangerous."

"What? Mikey told you? Why not me?" Rapheal yelled, it almost sounded like he was whinning. "I asked him too!"

"Sure you did, raph." Donnie grinned. "Only angry and inpatience. With that posture you make him real comstable."

Raphael grunted. Donnie was right. He was too angry and inpatience when he asked. But he could not help it. Not when he saw the dreamy look Mikey had as he spoke this person's name. This guy's name. He felt angry, jealous and frustrated. The reason: He, Raphael was in love with his younger brother, Michelangelo.


	4. Chapter 4: Becoming unsteady

**Chapter four.**

* * *

The last few days were awful for Mikey. Raph won't talk to him at all from the moment Don had shot him down about questioning him about Cole. On patrols he even paired up with Leo! Leo for godsake! The mini splinter! That bad of a situation was it. Luckely it did not affect the teamwork too much so nobody complained about it.

Mikey sat on the couch watching tv, his mind wandering off. He was a little unsure of his plan, after al he never saw Cole again to this point. So how was he going to forget his feelings for Raph, if he can't see Cole again. Mikey groaned deep and loudly, this was so confusing. He slumped in the couch, his head leaned back as he stared at the ceiling.

All of a sudden a small furry something was smashed into his lap. He jerked his head up and looked. "Klunk..?" The cat miawt at him, rubbing his head against Mikey's stomach plate. Mikey smiled at his pet, and started petting him. "You're always know when to snuggle up to me." He smiled. A pair of heavy footsteps was heard, it was Don. He just walked out his lab, towards the kitchen when he spotted Mikey.

"Mikey, why are you up so late?" He questioned making his way to him.

Mikey stared at him for a moment, then snorted amused. "Dude.. It's not night anymore. It's almost noon. You missed breakfast."

"Huh? I only drifted off for a few minuts." Donn said confused at as he sat down next to Mikey and slumped in the couch.

Mikey grinned at him. "More like a few hours, bro." He corrected. "I saved your breakfast. Want me to get it for you?"

"Oh, you right." Donn said seeing the news on the tv. "Yess please." He adde with a tired smile to Mikey.

Mikey stood up, with Klunk in his arms he walked to the kitchen. He put Klunk down gently to get Don's breakfast. He put it in the microwave and waited. Klunk jumped up the counter and climped into mikey, demanding attention. "What should i do Klunk..?" He mumbled to his beloved pet, as he hugged the cat. "I can't keep this up anymore.. Raph is ignoring me.. "

"Mikey?" Don called from the doorframe of the kitchen, he wore a worried expression. Mikey looked at him, tired. Don walked up to Mikey, sensing his little brother's stress. "You don't have to do this, Mikey." Don spoke softly, as he smiled at him. "Just tell him.."

Mikey jerked away suddenly. "I don't know what you are talking about.. " he mumbled as reply. "You know what i'm talking about! About your feelings for ra-"

Don was cut off by a kitchen chair flying his way. He side stepped, as the chair slammed into the wall and broke. He looked at Mikey in shock. "Don't.. Don't talk anymore.." Mikey spoke loud, his eyes burned with anger. "I don't know why you are digging for something that is not there!" Mikey yelled angry.

He was not going to let this slip. He was going to get rid of these filthy feelings and then everything can go back to normal. Because he just wanted to be usefull to them, not a burder or dead weight. Even if Don knew, he would never admit it!

"Oi! What's goin' on here?" A rough familair voice yelled. Just the person - or turtle Mikey did't want to see right now.

* * *

So that was chapter four! oehhh cliffhanger! mwhaahahah!


	5. Chapter 5: a little too much

Chapter 5 tNNT

"Raphael! We're..." Donnie tried to explain, and for once his mind went blank.

"It's nothing. Donnie's just being..-" Mikey stated, his voice different. It's blunter and colder than usual. "-being anoyed."

Donnie and Raphael both were quite shocked by Mikey's display of anger. Mikey could handle allot, believe it they knew. Mikey only would show anger when he's at his limit. Like right now.

Donnie swallowed before he cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, Mikey. I went too far, i won't ask you anything you don't want to hear." Donnie stated.

"It's okay.." Mikey replied, a deep sigh escaped his lips.

"I'm.. Just tired, Don." He said, his eyes glanced at Don. His gaze was hard and something else only Donnie understood. Donnie nodded understanding the silent messenge Mikey stated.

Don't mess this up.

Mikey looked at Raph, catching his gaze. Raph looked anoyed at them, he always had. When him and Don used their secret understanding signals him en Leo saw, but never understood it.

"Ahaaa~ i need some air." Mikey stated, folding his arms behind his head.

"Wait up, Mike-" Raph called, then Don interupted him.

"Hey, Raphael!" He called, his voice stern and serieusly. Raphael snorted anoyed, but focussed his attention on Donn.

"Why are you getting in my way? I'm only talking to him, Don." Raphael stated rather angry. A vein appeared on his dark green forehead.

"I'm not, i'm helping you rather. But enough of that, Raphael. You need to shape up your behavior, or you never reach your goal." Don explained to Raphael, who of course did't get the hint Donn gave him.

Don exhaled dramaticly. "How can you be this stupid? Or is it dense? How troublesome." He mumbled worried to himself. "This way, this takes forever..." He rubbed his temple.

"What are you blabbing about?" Raphael asked, obviously still not getting it.

Raphael, after all was slow. Very slow.


End file.
